Battle For The Cookie
by Babylon1914
Summary: Just a little story I came up with while eating cookies. A ten-year old Noodle vs. 2D. Who will win? Now changed into many stories between 2D and Noodle fighting over the last cookie.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this short story while eating cookies. This was just a random, crazy idea that my brain came up with and I had to make it. Hopefully you peeps will like it.**

* * *

This wouldn't have happened if there were equal amount of cookies in the bag. But no, there had to be one chocolate chip cookie on the plate, between the singer and the guitarist.

The little ten-year old Noodle was at one end of the table and 2D on the other end, both gazing at the last cookie with hunger. Noodle had woken up in the middle of the night because of the nightmare she had and came running to 2D, who was already awake with an migrain. When he had Noodle calmed down, there was a rumbling sound, almost like a growl coming from the guitarist's stomach. It had taken the blue-haired singer to register what that meant and he easily picked up the little guitarist, and carried her to the kitchen.

2D sat Noodle on the chair at the table and went to grab something from the cabinet. Noodle's eyes sparkled when she saw what he grabbed. The singer smiled and was able to get a clean plate and placed the remaining cookies on the plate.

He knew he shouldn't be giving their little guitarist cookies around midnight; not when everyone was going to sleep but 2D didn't care. He just wanted Noodle happy. They both were happy to eat the cookies together as they tried to make shapes out of them. It was all fun and games...until there was only one cookie left. For what seemed like a minute, they both kept their gazes at the chocolate chip cookie.

Like in the old western times where there were showdowns, the guitarist and the singer, both slowly lifted their heads up to look at each other. The loud clash of thunder mixed in with lightning usually scared the poor guitarist to death, but with the cookie on the mind, Noodle blocked everything. It wasn't long before the blue-haired singer broke the silence between them.

"Noods, you 'ad enough cookies and I barely got any," The singer said, not breaking eye contact with the guitarist. "Let me 'ave the last cookie." And he began to reach for the last cookie on the plate; only to have a spoon being thrown at him.

2D rubbed his head where the spoon had hit him and attempted to reach for the last cookie again. This only caused Noodle to climb onto the table and crawl for the cookie. It was surprising how quick the singer caught on and got on the table aswell.

Noodle squealed when his long, lanky arms were reaching out for the cookie. She had to act fast. She was close enough to slam her tiny fist on the edge of the plate, flinging the cookie up in the air; left over crumbs from the other cookie flying everywhere aswell. Both the singer and the guitarist looked up at the cookie above them, before fighting over it.

2D had reached for it again before feeling pressure on his lower back. He looked back and saw what had caused the pressure. Noodle had climbed on his back and was making her way to his shoulders. He tried shaking her off, but she had a good grip on him and jumped off him. Balancing himself on the table, 2D had stood up and grabbed the cookie before Noodle. He turned to face her, smiling, but only to have her crashing agasint him, making him lose balance and falling off the table. He had wrapped his arms around her and landed on his back, hard. There was a faint sound of something cracking, but he ignored it, hoping it wasn't anything bad. He groaned and looked at the little guitarist.

"Yew okay, lil' luv?"

2D felt a little nod against his chest and he sighed in relief. Noodle lifted her head to look up at him.

"Toochi okay?" Her voice, a little worried.

2D shook his head. "Yea' I'm okay." There was a slight pain from his back, but he could easily ignore it, or that was what he thought he could do.

Noodle pushed herself off him; making it where he could get up aswell. Noodle smiled up at him, until her gaze fell to the cookie; the cookie that was being held by the singer. Before Noodle even had the chance to obtain the cookie from 2D, he had already lifted his hand up; getting ready to place the cookie in his mouth. The guitarist knew she would'nt be able to reach up and just grab it from him, while he was six feet tall. She quickly kicked in the shins, making him yelp in pain and drop the cookie.

"'hat wasn't nice Noods." He said, rubbing where she had kicked him at.

Her only reply was sticking her tongue out at him and skipping back into the dark living room. No matter what the bluenette did, he would only fail. The little guitarist had a way to get the cookie no matter what he did. If he raised his hand above his head, she would either kick him or use the furniture around her to tackle him. After a couple minutes, 2D thought he got her when he ran up to his room and locking the door. The singer marvaled at his new found intelligence and stared at the cookie with a smirk. While he was marvaling, Noodle was able to open one of the vents and crawl through it; thanking for her size that she was able to crawl through with no trouble. The vents led to every room in Kong. It was just in a matter of time till the little girl would be able to find the bluenette.

If 2D was listening closely, he would of been able to hear the little thuds within the vents, but he was so obsessed with his new 'intelligence' on stopping Noodle, that he didn't hear her opening the vent to his room.

Noodle silently fell onto the singer's bed, still having the lid to the vent in her hands. She placed it beside the bed, leaning it agasint the small nightstand. The room was slightly lit, but it was impossible to spot the blue-haired singer. She carefully crawled up behined him, sitting up a little to see over him; seeing him still having the cookie in hand. Noodle needed a way for her to make 2D drop the cookie; grab it and run out his door, into her own room. While going through all of her thoughts, one caught her attention immediatley. She remembered how he was ticklish on his sides. A mishevious grin spread across her face, remembering when she was told to wake him up and when he would'nt wake, she poked at his sides and he jumped and fell off the bed.

Lifting her tiny hands, she pressed her fingers to his sides, wriggling her fingers. The singer yelped in surprise and quickly slid down the bed; dropping the cookie on the bed where Noodle sat. Noodle snickered and grabbed the cookie, and bolted right out the door; only to find the door locked. 2D looked around, shaking before turning his hollow gaze to the little girl, fidgeting with the lock on the door.

She turned around to see him smirking. He noticed how she was fidgeting with his lock. 2D got up and started heading towards the guitarist. Noodle knew this was the end of it. She stopped and turned to face him.

"No cookie for Toochi."

2D stopped in front of her.

"'ow 'bout we 'alf it?" The singer smiled.

Noodle just blinked up at him, and before further discussion, she ate the whole thing quickly, not giving time to chew most of it up, but she managed. 2D looked at her in disbelief as he watched her unlock the door, and before she left, she bowed at him and finally left to go to her room. 2D only stared outside of his room. Knowing that his new intelligence was just a fraud, he sighed and quietly closed his door.

The war between the singer and the guitarist had came to an end. Never again would the singer start a battle agasint the japanese girl. No matter what he did, she would always find a way...and he admired that.

* * *

**...Went a little lazy with the end. My mom came back from the hospital from her surgery and I guess I just wanted to breeze through this XD. Hope you peeps like it! R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Had this idea come to mind since today is Mr. Stuart Pot's birthday. Happy Birthday 2D!**

* * *

Today is a special day, or that's what 2D thought. It didn't feel special. It still felt the same. He knew he should be getting up but he couldn't move his like he wanted it too. He was tired. All week of chasing Noodle around left him drained out of energy. Russell already came by to say happy birthday and Murdoc... somewhat said happy birthday. 2D was feeling his age and it saddened him a little. He rolled over on his side, starting to fall asleep when a light knock was heard from his door.

"Come in." He said, turning over to face the door.

The door opened slightly and the little guitarist appeared, smiling. 2D smiled back.

"Ello luv." He sat up a bit, noticing that Noodle had both of her hands behind her back.

"Got present for toochi." She happily said, getting up onto his bed, still hiding her hands. 2D tried to look behind her, only to have Noodle moved to the side, making him not see what was in her hands. He looked up at her , giving an confused look.

"Whatcha got there, luv?"

Noodle smiled and showed what she had in her hands. There in her hand, was a chocolate chip cookie, wrapped in red ribbon with a bow on top of it. 2D tore his gaze of the cookie to look at Noodle, confused yet again.

"Last cookie, toochi have it." And she handed him the cookie.

2D came to realization of what she was doing. For the past weeks, every time there was one last cookie, they would always fight for it. And it usually and only resulted with Noodle winning, leaving the singer with nothing but crumbs of the cookie in his hands. It seemed that Noodle felt bad and gave him the last cookie on his birthday. 2D laughed a bit and hugged Noodle, who gladly hugged back.

"Toochi, happy?"

2D smiled and ruffled the guitarist hair.

"Yes, luv." He went to untie the red ribbon before stopping. "Tis' isn't a trick, right?"

Noodle giggled and shook her head. "No." He went back to untying the red ribbon.

Once freed, 2D marveled at the cookie. Weeks of battling and on his birthday, he would finally have the cookie all to himself with no one going to take it from him. He took a bite of it and sighed contently, finally getting the taste of it. This was only short lived. As the singer went to take another bite, the guitarist quickly snatched the cookie out of his hand and ate it quickly.

Time seemed to have gone fast as the singer tried to remember what just happened two seconds ago. 2D looked up to see Noodle still chewing on the cookie. She swallowed and smiled before getting off his bed and heading out of his room. 2D could only stare as the guitarist left his room in astonishment. He looked down in front of him, just staring. 2D sighed and laid back down.

"Least I 'ad a bite."

* * *

**Well, Stuart almost had the cookie XD. I've changed this into many different little stories now between 2D and Noodle fighting for the last cookie. I've started on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be up soon. Hope you like this peeps and Happy Birthday 2D! Love you!**


End file.
